federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Benjamin Wolfe
Benjamin Isaac Wolfe is the diplomat turned engineer and the selected officer to build the new Federation station above Bajor. After working as the understudy for the Bajoran Ambassador to Earth, he switched tracks in in March, 2404 after events surrounding the Prophets named him the new Emissary and medium to the Prophet of Sisko. Benjamin took a renewed interest in engineering and has before a prolific station designer. Background Information Growing to resent his step-father and the new half-siblings, Benjamin often was a troubled child and made life difficult for Una. While continuing to alienate himself from his mother, step-father and even the Wolfe side of the family, Benjamin remained in his own little world. Following his mothers divorce in January 2400, Benjamin still felt it wasn't enough to make up and repair the damage. Cathasach was later murdered by Zuri Dorr and has no contact with the new host, Sendra Mysen-Una. He had little to no contact with his biological father until he was in his 20's and they work on maintaining a strong relationship. In November of 2401, his mother married Chiaro Dhow. Only after becoming a parent himself has Benjamin learned to understand and forgive his mother - though their relationship is strained at best. Benjamin's relationship with his father is currently strained following his divorce from Karyn, his wife and half-sister. Benjamin grew up with a toy dinosaur by the name of Tim; as well as several dogs including: Zefram, after famous engineer, Zefram Cochrane; Fenrir, after his father ship the USS Fenrir and Summer, after the dire wold in Game of Thrones. He also has a pet Gornasaurus named Yoshi from the videogame Mario Brothers. Personal Life Claire Travis (2393-2397): Benjamin met his ex-girlfriend while in highschool. When he was 16, she was at the center of his rebellious side, wishing to have more time with her. In 2397, Benjamin went to Bajor and cheated on Claire with a Bajoran girl by the name of `Shani.` Through his experience he realized they were not meant to be and broke off the relationship.Benjamin describes the reason he started to date her in Post 7276. Elliana Dhaja (2397-2398): Benjamin met his second ex-girlfriend on Bajor and became reacquainted from old family friends. Striking up a long distance relationship, Benjamin was able to finish his schooling in hopes that Elli would have a chance to mature. Sexual tension became an issue in the relationship as Benjamin wanted more and would often seek release elsewhere. Eventually, Elliana`s El Aurian nature also played a key role in tension between the couple. In 2398, Elliana was kidnapped while on Starbase 60 and was left with physical and emotional scars that proved too much for the relationship. When Benjamin's mother married Chiaro Dhow, by strange chance, Elliana became Benjamin's step-Aunt. Serenity Hedrin (2409-2412) - Meeting during a tour of the Beta Wolfe Station, Benjamin and Serenity hit it off and quickly became intimate. Having been separated from his second wife for some time, Benjamin was ready to look after someone else and fell for Serenity - despite her pregnancy. They remained together for several years until Benjamin felt the need to be a better father to his son and moved to Bajor to be closer. Previous Spouse(s) Katriona Dhaja Benjamin met his first wife, Katriona Dhaja, when she was a Madam of an escort service. When Katje took an interest in the young man she began to often frequent his bed. Soon enough, Benjamin started to get more and more attached and the feelings became mutual. When Ben hit his lowest low with his alcohol addiction, Katriona (she changed her name) was there for him and helped him get over the addiction - they were married shortly after. When Benjamin began an incestuous relationship with his half-sister, his marriage with Katriona fell apart and they were divorced shortly after the birth of their daughter. Benjamin was once believed to be a suspect in Katriona's death but was later cleared. They have one child together. Karyn Dax-Wolfe Benjamin met his second wife, Karyn Dax-Wolfe, because she is his half-sister. Growing up in an on/off sibling relationship through their lives, Benjamin soon grew an attachment. Unaware of what it was until he was older, he projected this interest onto his sister Lauren, before he realized the truth. Ruining his marriage for the chance at being with, what he felt, is his Imzadi, Ben and Karyn became serious lovers in April of 2403. Eventually, their relationship progressed despite the protests of many around them. The two became engaged and then later married on Bajor. Generally unhappy with their relationship and Karyn's tight reigns/strong opinions, Benjamin became unhappy and began to cheat, finally separating and divorcing. They have one child together. Children Benjamin has one child with Katriona Dhaja named Bella Wolfe. More information may be found at the link. Benjamin has one child with Karyn Wolfe named Dax Wolfe. More information may be found at the link. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2394-2398, Benjamin entered into Social Sciences. He had a focus on Political Science and Federation Law, obtaining both his law degree and diplomatic papers. He was Valedictorian of his year, enabling him to get first choice - Bajor. Deciding to take a career switch, Benjamin re-enrolled into the Academy in May 2405 to start a two year program in engineering. He graduated in 2407. Military Service He was currently an understudy to the Bajoran Ambassador to Earth and was promoted to Lieutenant after he had sobered up and able to dedicate more time to his work. His placement as New Emissary in 2404 brought an extra interest in his work with the Bajorans, as well as an eventual promotion. When his father won his position on the Bajoran council, Marcus became his boss. In 2405, he took some leave to return to the Academy and switch his majors from political science to engineering. He was later rewarded with the winning design of the newest station over Bajor he oversaw the project known as Bajor XI Station before moving back to Earth in 2408 to complete another station that would eventually replace Starbase 1 in Earth orbit. In 2412, he moved back to Bajor to be the Chief Engineer of Bajor XI Station. Rank History: Ensign: 2398-2399 ** Lt JG: 2399-2400 ** Lieutenant: 2400-2405 ** Lt. Commander: 2405-2406 ** ''Commander: ''2406-Current. 1 Benjamin Wolfe Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Romulan Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:May Category:2377 Category:All Characters